Buster Shots
by El-Guishe
Summary: Colección de One Shots de Megaman, de cualquier saga  Megaman, Megaman X, Megaman Zero, Megaman ZX, entre otros


**Aclaraciones:**

**Saga:** Megaman Zero.

**Espacio Temporal:** I y II, final de MMZ. III entre MMZ y MMZ2.

**Otros lugares donde ha sido publicado este texto:**Foros Megaman & Rockman, bajo el pseudónimo "Jok".

**Pido a los que dejen Reviews:**Algún problema con la continuidad o metatrama, avisar (sin contar con el hecho de que lo que sucede aquí no es_canon)._

**Disclaimer:** La saga Megaman Zero y todo lo que abarca, incluyendo personajes, lugares y conceptos pertenecen a Keiji Inafune (creador de Megaman), Capcom (Productora del videojuego) y respectivos dueños.

_Texto protegido por el Convenio de Berna, Copyright por default._

I

Los Guardianes de Neo Arcadia decidieron reagruparse después de semejante batalla con aquél reploide. Sin duda tenía un poder enorme, sería muy complicado para ellos vencerle. Como dice el dicho "Soldado que escapa, sirve para otra guerra".  
Se juntaron tres de ellos en la sala de mantenimiento de su base. Debían recargar energías antes de poder seguir en  
batalla. Sin embargo, extrañaron a uno de ellos en el lugar. Estaban tres en la sala; el Sabio Harpuia, el Luchador  
Fefnir y la Astuta Leviathan, pero el Sombrío Phantom no aparecía. Tenían en el plan reagruparse si la estrategia no funcionaba, así podrían organizarse otra vez y lanzarse entre todos contra el Maverick.  
Leviathan propuso esperar un poco. Los tres sabían que no disponían de mucho tiempo, el reploide se acercaba al Amo X con una velocidad alarmante, pero tenían que esperar a Phantom si querían lograr buenos resultados.  
Y esperaron...

- ¡No aguanto más! - Exclamó Fefnir con rabia - ¡Debemos partir, ahora!  
- _Debemos_ tener paciencia. - Replicó a su vez Harpuia, tratando de calmar el temple iracundo de su compañero - Sabes que no podremos solos.  
- Me está preocupando Phantom. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - Preguntaba Leviathan, casi absorta en sí misma, no poniendo atención a los otros dos reploides.  
Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, dejando de discutir por unos segundos si la acción debía concretarse, aunque claro, esta pausa sólo fue por unos segundos.  
Fefnir seguía alegando, defendiendo su posición de un acto en el momento. Mientras, Harpuia se mantenía firme en mantener la tranquilidad y esperar. Argumentaba el reploide verde que era muy posible que Phantom hubiese logrado detener al Maverick, o quizá estuviese peleando con él todavía, mientras el reploide rojizo cuestionaba estos razonamientos y le reprimía que fuese tan pasivo. Pero a diferencia de otras discusiones que estos dos mantenían, la reploide azul no estaba mediando, tratando de calmarles. La discusión se mantuvo hasta que sonaron las alarmas. No podían seguir descansando. Aunque sus cuerpos aún estuvieran con poca energía, tenían que atender a la alarma. Una pantalla se encendió, mostrando el paradero del Maverick que se había hecho paso hasta el salón donde el Amo X residía.

- ¿Ves? - Incriminó Fefnir a Harpuia.

Harpuia no quiso responder, sólo se transportó al área de emergencia. La alarma sonaba más fuerte por cada segundo, o daba la sensación. Fefnir emitió un gruñido antes de transportarse. Leviathan miró que ahora donde estaban sus dos compañeros había espacios vacíos. Estaba tan perdida que no notó cuando se fueron. Entonces reparó en la alarma, y miró la pantalla que estaba en la sala de mantenimiento.

- ¡El amo! - Exclamó, transportándose entonces a la emergencia.

Sólo segundos después lograron llegar al salón donde el Maverick rojo había entrado. Harpuia le detuvo gritando "¡Alto!". Fefnir apareció después apuntándole con su cañón exclamando "¡No te permitiré seguir adelante!". Llegó después de ellos Leviathan, diciendo al Maverick que desistiese. Aunque la fuerza de cada uno no estaba completamente recuperada, tenían la ventaja táctica de un superior número. Tres contra uno.  
Aún así, ninguno estaba seguro de poder salir victorioso. Además, todavía faltaba una persona.  
"¿Y Phantom?" Fue la pregunta que pasó por la cabeza de los tres reploides que estaban deteniendo al Maverick.  
Retumbó la voz de un reploide azul, rompiendo el pensamiento de los Guardianes, y llamando la atención del Maverick.

- Alto.

Los tres Guardianes se giraron, viendo la figura del Amo X frente a ellos.

- No son rivales para él. ¡Retírense! - Ordenó el Amo X a los Guardianes.  
- ¡Amo X! - Exclamó Harpuia - Pero...  
- ¡No! - Dijo Fefnir, sintiendo que la voz le fallaba al ver la mera presencia del Amo.  
Leviathan hizo un silencio y miró a sus compañeros. No tenían otra opción que hacer caso al Amo X.  
- Como desee, mi Amo... - Respondió Leviathan.

Los Guardianes se retiraron de mala gana de la escena, dejando al Amo X enfrentarse al Maverick. Ninguno estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después, sólo decidieron esperar, mientras aún esperaban al guerrero Sombrío. 

II

Fefnir no solo estaba furioso, estaba muriendo de ira desenfrenada. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y partirle la cara al Maverick de la Resistencia. En su lugar, golpeaba la muralla que ya tenía varias abolladuras, probablemente pronto habría un agujero ahí. Harpuia no quería hacer nada al respecto. Por primera vez decidió dejar al reploide reprimir su ira en contra de una muralla; sería más sano que el intentar matar a todo el mundo. Harpuia se mantuvo silencioso, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo. Leviathan simplemente no sabía como reaccionar. Las piernas le temblaban, al igual que sus brazos. Según los registros, Phantom había muerto. El informe de daños había sido transmitido por las pantallas de las instalaciones, y entre las bajas entraba Phantom. Según las grabaciones de seguridad, el Guardián había intentado destruir al Maverick de la Resistencia iniciando una secuencia de autodestrucción. Sin embargo, el Maverick había logrado escapar, a pesar de todas las dificultades. Era lamentable para todos.  
El sentido de la camaradería no era tan grande como cabría esperar en los Guardianes, a quienes se les suele ver juntos bastante seguido. Quizá fuese por los tiempos de guerra, que no daba tiempo para algo más que organizarse en batallas, excepto contadas ocasiones. A pesar de eso, no podían dejar de sentirse impotentes. Aún a pesar de las pocas palabras que se dirigía cada uno fuera de la guerra, estaban enlazados entre sí. Eran, de cierto modo, "hermanos". Hechos a base de un mismo individuo.  
- ¿¡Por qué hizo esa estupidez! - Gritaba Fefnir por cada golpe que daba en la muralla de metal.  
- Tranquilo, Fefnir. - Dijo apenas Harpuia, quien no quitaba la vista de sus pies - Sabes cómo era él. Varias veces nos ha dejado claro los límites de su lealtad.  
- ¿¡Y por eso debe hacer actos suicidas, ah! - Seguía protestando, girándose hacia Harpuia - ¿¡Ese acto kamikaze fue "lealtad"! ¡Eso no es ser leal, es ser un idiota!  
Leviathan reaccionó ante las últimas palabras del líder de Jin'en, mirándolo con enojo.  
- Si tú fueras algo más que tu fuerza, entenderías el sacrificio que él hizo.  
No podía creer que Fefnir de verdad pensara así de lo que él había hecho. Phantom se había sacrificado por proteger al Amo X, a diferencia de ellos tres que prefirieron dejar que el Maverick pasara como si nada por las instalaciones, en vez de hacer todo lo posible, incluso inmolarse, para detenerlo.  
Fefnir quedó boquiabierto, y Harpuia levantó la mirada. Fefnir estuvo a punto de hacer una réplica, pero las alarmas sonaron.

_EL AREA X SE AUTODESTRUIRÁ, TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS PELIGROSOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS._

No había tiempo para discusiones. Había que salir. Algo malo había pasado. 

III

El Amo X había sido derrocado. El reploide de la Resistencia había logrado su cometido; acabar con el líder de Neo Arcadia. Ahora todo estaba a cargo de los tres Guardianes que habían sobrevivido.  
Llevaban alrededor de tres meses así. Durante este tiempo se han tenido que relevar un poco de la lucha para mantener un gobierno, al menos uno que sea provisorio.  
Estaban los tres en torno a una mesa, aunque no todos ellos estaban sentados. Fefnir se dejó caer en una de las sillas, limpiando con el pulgar uno de sus cañones, mientras Harpuia y Leviathan preferían mantenerse de pie. En caso del reploide verde le ayudaba a pensar. Por parte de la reploide azul, simplemente era por nervios.  
No había nada que decir, en realidad. Era sólo parte de la rutina juntarse, ver los informes de los ejércitos, revisar las pérdidas, manejar un par de asuntos políticos y ya. Y de ahí en adelante seguir con los quehaceres, hasta la próxima semana. Pero ya se había hecho todo eso, no había ninguna novedad. Tampoco ninguno quería salir de ahí. A veces todo por lo que estaban luchando perdía significado.

- Ojalá el Amo X estuviese todavía. - Dijo Fefnir, resoplando - Por lo menos no todo sería tan complicado.  
- Pero lo es. El Amo X no está, y todo es complicado. Aún así, debemos seguir. - Sentenció Harpuia, no tan convencido de sus propias palabras.  
- Nos hace falta Phantom... - Susurró Leviathan.

Fefnir giró los ojos y bufó. Harpuia se quedó mirando a otro lado. Ya habían discutido el tema, varias veces. Incluso que el mismo derrocamiento del líder. Era mucho más razonable lamentar la muerte de quien dirigía toda la nación. Él era importante, no debía morir. Phantom, quisieran o no - y a decir verdad, nadie quería -, era un soldado. Como tal, su deber era mantenerse en la muralla hasta que ésta se derrumbara. Aguantar todas las balas, los golpes, incluso morir defendiendo su nación, sus convicciones.  
Los tres habían lamentado la muerte de Phantom. A nadie se le hizo indiferente. A pesar del distanciamiento, aún a pesar de las guerras, el lazo era fuerte. Pero por alguna razón Leviathan no podía superarlo. El recuerdo del reploide sombrío le acechaba cada segundo, como si éste quisiera acosarle más allá de muerto. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo, y ciertamente Harpuia y Fefnir tampoco podían. Por lo mismo evitaban el tema, para no abrir heridas.

- Leviathan, Phantom hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Siguió sus convicciones, quizá mucho más allá que cualquiera de nosotros. - Trataba de consolar Harpuia, quien era el único que intentaba mantener a la reploide dentro de sus cabales.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. - A pesar de no poseer la capacidad humana de llorar, Leviathan sentía las ganas de hacerlo.  
- Pues deberías. - Bufó Fefnir, mientras con el brazo intentaba sacar brillo al cañón Gomorra - Ya ha pasado tiempo, supéralo. El acto kamikaze no sirvió de nada, pero lo hizo, pasó, tan tán, fin del cuento.

Harpuia ya sabía que iba a pasar pronto, y se estaba preparando para mediar la discusión sin que terminara en la destrucción de la sala. Era divertido, de cierto modo, pensar en que los roces entre Fefnir y él eran cada vez menos frecuentes, así como iba subiendo la cantidad de veces que peleaba con Leviathan. Un intercambio de papeles, sin duda.

- ¿De qué fuerza te jactas, Fefnir? No tuviste la misma fuerza de voluntad que Phantom tuvo como para inmolarse por nuestro Amo. - La reploide se oía bastante enojada, aunque no era la primera vez que lo estaba con Fefnir - Decidiste huir, en vez de seguir luchando.  
- ¡Ja! Una cosa es tener fuerza, la otra es ser un cabeza dura. Dime, si crees que Phantom hizo tan bien como dices, entonces, ¿Por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo?

Leviathan hizo un silencio. Por un momento Fefnir se sintió victorioso en la discusión, e incluso dio un argumento más.

- Lealtad no significa ser carne de cañón, entiéndelo. - Dijo - Nosotros volvimos a nuestros lugares, y aquí estamos. De haber hecho todos lo mismo, Neo Arcadia sería presa de los tipos de la Resistencia.

Harpuia no sabía qué decir. Incluso él estaba perplejo por la aparente indiferencia del reploide hacia Phantom. Por su parte, Leviathan sólo pudo pronunciar tres palabras más.

- Eres un idiota.

Después de decir eso, Leviathan se fue. Tuvo suficiente juicio como para no lanzarse encima y atravesarlo con su lanza. Fefnir vio a Leviathan irse de la sala por la puerta, caminando, para entonces notar los ojos de Harpuia sobre él.

- Dije lo que había que decir, no me mires así. - Replicó él - No podemos quedarnos en el pasado lamentando para siempre que Phantom...

Fefnir no pudo terminar la frase, pero dio a entender la idea. Harpuia sólo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse. Sólo al marco del portal se giró otra vez para decir unas últimas palabras antes de volver a las labores.

- Lamentar el pasado no es bueno, pero es mucho mejor que fingir que nunca pasó.

Tras esto la puerta se cerró, dejando a Fefnir con la vista gacha. Se quedó pensativo, cavilando lo que había escuchado. Sólo despejó su mente de ello para salir y volver a la rutina.

A ninguno se le había hecho indiferente la muerte del Sombrío Phantom, a pesar de sus actitudes. Probablemente Phantom sólo estaba haciendo honor a su nombre, revoloteando como un acechante recuerdo en la mente de los otros Guardianes, sin dejarles vivir con tranquilidad.


End file.
